User blog:DarkFawful/Godzilla Revival
In the unknown town of Enso,Japan there was a child. His name was Koshiro. He was a kaiju movie fanatic. He and many others in the town in the town would soon become heroes and enemies of the world. Opening (Season 1) -D-Techno life plays- Koshiro and Luna are running through town happily but soon flames engulf everything and the title comes up. Then it goes to a wasteland which was once Osaka and Koshiro runs at Biollante and turns into Godzilla and fires his atomic breath. Luna runs in and turns into Battra and strikes Biollante but gets smashed into the ground Godzilla then powers up his breath and fires it at Biollante causing an explosion It then cuts to Repan and King Ghidorah fighting in Tokyo and Repan slices off Ghidorah's wings Ghidorah fires a powerful burst of electricity at Repan but Repan dodges it and deals a killing blow Ghidorah turns into Lee and runs away from Repan Koshiro then runs in and turns into Godzilla Repan and Godzilla get into a destructive battle When Godzilla thinks he has obliterated Repan from the smoke comes Repan's adult form and behind him all of the enemy monsters Godzilla then charges his atomic breath and fires it at all of the monsters -opening ends- Chapter 1:A normal day..or is it? Koshiro was in school with many other kids. He looked over at some at some of the students while being oblivious to the teacher's lessons. He saw Luna who was barely ever in school. Claire who was wearing her usually save the earth shirt.Shotaro who was his mortal enemy. His brother Giro who was sleeping at his desk. Koshiro looked at his teacher and raised his arm in the air. "Mrs. Sonia may I go to the restroom?" Koshiro asked. "This is the last trip you may have today." Their teacher said. Koshiro got up and left the room. He snuck over to his locker and pulled out his backpack. He snuck out the school's main entrance and ran home. That night his parents received a call about his playing hooky and he was grounded. Koshiro was looking out his window when he noticed Luna across the street being dragged into her house by her parents while a man he had never seen before was following them. Luna escaped her parents grip and ran off. Koshiro snuck out his window and followed her. He found her in an alleyway almost 2 miles from her house. "What's going on Luna?" Koshiro asked as he went up to the sobbing girl. "It's none of your business!" She yelled. "Come on. You can tell me." Koshiro said with a smile. Luna finally got comfortable and told him what had happened. "My parents force me into child prostitution. I hate them for it. They even told me they even raised me so one day I would just do this." Somewhere outside town..... A group of people were about to give the ok on something evil. "Are you sure this isn't a bad thing to do?" One of them asked. "Nah. Nobody in this place will be missed." Their commander answered. "Ok." The man who asked the question said. "DROP IT!!!!" The commander yelled into a communication module. A plane over the city dropped an atomic bomb.. Koshiro and Luna heard a strange sound. "What is that?!" Luna screamed as she saw an object falling from the sky. "It's an atomic bomb!!Run!!!" Koshiro screamed and grabbed Luna's arm and they tried finding a place they could use as a bunker but the bomb struck..... Chapter 2: This is going to be a long day Koshiro had regained consciousness as he saw Luna was unconscious next to him. He saw a puddle of water on the ground and splashed it on her which woke her up.When she got up they both saw a large amount of destruction around them. There were dead bodies everywhere. "This is horrible. Who would do this?!" Koshiro screamed. He saw a helicopter flying overhead. Most likely looking for survivors. He smiled as it landed but strange men came out and grabbed him and Luna and dragged them inside and knocked them out. Koshiro woke up strapped to a strange table. Scientists walked up to him. "What the hell are you doing?!" Koshiro yelled as they inserted a strange machine into his arm's flesh and attached it to him completely with a strange clamp. "No need to be afraid. It seems your D.N.A structure has changed. Your D.N.A has become radiated and fused with that of a reptiles. Your friend's D.N.A seems to have been combined with that of a Bat's and a Moth's. The scientists released him from the table and walked him out of their lab and to a form of living quarters. When they brought him inside he was delighted to see Luna alive. She was sleeping in one of the two bed's. Koshiro felt something being jabbed into his neck and fell unconscious. Koshiro woke up several hours later and saw Luna sitting on her bed grinning. "Why are you so happy Luna?" Koshiro asked. "I'm away from those bastard parents of mine." She answered. "I no longer have to risk my life or the chance of becoming pregnant anymore." Koshiro understood. "What are these things?" Koshiro asked as he gestured to the things on their arms. "Those are G-Modules. They told me the name but I don't know what they do." Luna answered. Koshiro gently rubbed his hand against a strange area on his G-Module. It began to glow and his body began to mutate. Luna was surprised by what was happening. Koshiro became over 400 feet tall and transformed into a dinosaur-like creature. Several scientists saw him burst through the roof of the building and one said "Specimen 1:Big G A.K.A Godzilla." Chapter 3: Dream of Godzilla Koshiro looked at himself in his new form. He tried screaming but all that came out was a giant roar. Luna looked at him. "What the hell is going on?!"She screamed. The scientists walked in and grabbed her and swiped their hands along her G-Module.Luna began to mutate into a giant demonic Moth like creature. "Specimen 2:Virus Moth A.K.A Battra." One of the scientists said. "Release 3 and 4!" The scientist yelled. A door opened and 2 kids were pushed in. 2 of the scientists swiped their hands against their G-Modules. One of them transformed into an armadillo like reptilian monster with spikes on it's shell. "Specimen 3:Spike Roller A.K.A Anguirus." The other transformed into a giant pterodactyl like monster. "Specimen 4: Ptera Striker A.K.A Rodan." All of the scientists were celebrating their experimen working. The lead scientist took out a communication device. "Good thing I inserted that communication chips in their minds." The scientist said. "Say Daikaju Down." All of the monsters heard in their heads. "Who is this?!" Godzilla said in his mind. "I'm someone you know. All of you say Daikaiju Down and we'll meet." The voice said. "Daikaiju Down." All of them said in their minds and transformed back into children. Koshiro and Luna immediately recognized the others as Shotaro and Giro. "You guys?" Koshiro asked. A woman walked up to them. This must have been the person they heard. Under her lab coat and other attire Koshiro noticed nothing that reminded him of someone until he saw her neck. She was wearing a beaded necklace with a frog on it. "Mrs.Sonia?!" Koshiro yelled. The woman looked at them. "Yep. It's your one and only teacher." She said. Koshiro was in shock about their discovery. "Why are you doing experiments on us?!" Luna screamed and punched Mrs.Sonia in the stomach. Mrs.Sonia fell to the ground clunching her stomach. "My daughter. Sonia..we never found her. I needed to find you. Use mutants. You have new abilities. You could find her." She sobbed. Luna got angry. "Mutants?!You consider us mutants now?!" She screamed. "I'm sorry. Please..find my little girl." Mrs.Sonia said. Category:Blog posts